Climacofobia
by Freedom Released
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura tenían un pequeño problema, y era que tenían que cuidar del sobrino de Naruto, Konohamaru. Si solo fuera eso, no sería tan malo, el problema de verdad era tenía una Climacofobia algo especial. [Drabble]


**Título: **Climacofobia.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Familia, comedia.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** Uso de sufijos de otros idiomas.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Personajes:** Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, y Konohamaru

**Extensión:** Drabble/ 500 palabras.

**Resumen:** Sasuke y Sakura tenían un pequeño problema, y era que tenían que cuidar del sobrino de Naruto, Konohamaru. Si solo fuera eso, no sería tan malo, el problema de verdad era tenía una Climacofobia algo especial.

**Publicaciones:** Sólo aquí y en MSS.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Climacofobia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había sido duro, pero lo habían conseguido. Habían conseguido pasar todo el día con el sobrino de Naruto sin problemas. En realidad, ahora que se daban cuenta, no era tan malo: era obediente, y nada molesto. No parecía el sobrino del _dobe_, como le llamaba Sasuke.

—¿Ves, Sasuke-_Kun_? No ha sido tan malo —preguntó la melodiosa voz de la Haruno a su novio, quien la estaba abrazando por la cintura en el sofá.

—Hmp. Vale, lo reconozco. —En su rostro se le formó una sonrisa arrogante. La pelirrosa al verla no puedo evitar suspirar, le encantaba esa sonrisa—. Aunque debes reconocer que siendo el sobrino del _dobe_, cualquiera se esperaría otra cosa. Además, puede que el niño no sea tan malo, pero nos ha agotado demasiado.

—Je, je, je. —La joven rió nerviosa. Vale, eso no lo podía negar, ella también se esperaba que fuera más… pues, más como Naruto. Y lo otro también era cierto, estaban muy cansados, lo único que querían hacer ahora era descansar.

En ese momento, Konohamaru entró al salón algo sonrojado mientras los chicos dirigían su mirada hacía él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Konohamaru-_Kun_? —preguntó la chica. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, no le gusta que usara el sufijo -_kun_ con quien que no fuera él, aunque fuera un niño—. Pensábamos que te habías ido arriba a la habitación.

—Es que, Sakura-_San_…, me da miedo subir —confesó el niño que aún seguía con el rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Te da miedo subir? —cuestionó incrédulo el azabache. "No me digas que tiene Climocafobia… mierda, ésto es malo. Ésto es un problema", pensó.

Sí, era un problema. Y no sólo Sasuke lo sabía, también Sakura. A ver, para resumir: La Climocafobia es el miedo a las escaleras. Y no sólo eso, había varias derivantes, como: Sólo miedo a las mecánicas, sólo miedo a bajar, sólo miedo a subir, o ya directamente todo junto.

Los chicos estaban cansados como para andar peleando con que subiera las escaleras para que durmiera en la habitación de invitados. La Haruno sabía que Sasuke iba a perder la paciencia pronto con el cansancio, así que decidió buscar una solución rápida.

—Muy bien —habló levantándose—. Dormirás en el sofá-cama del sótano. ¿No tendrás miedo a bajar, verdad?

—Claro que no —dijo algo ofendido mientras caminaba hacia fuera del salón. Los ninjas entrecerraron los ojos. Sí, después de todo, algo de su querido amigo rubio tenía.

En ese momento, Sasuke habló haciendo parar a la chica que salía.

—Eh, Sakura, si va abajo, luego tendrá que subir y…

—¡Ah, no, no! —le paró con la voz y mirándole con el levemente fruncido —. Sólo habrá una batalla hoy.

El chico se encogió de hombros viendo como su novia se iba con el niño al sótano. Ya, bueno, la batalla que tendrían mañana para que el niño subiera del sótano iba a ser algo que les iba a dejar aún más cansados que haber tenido que cuidarlo todo el día, estaba claro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Este es uno de los escritos más raros que he hecho en mi vida de "escritora" **LOL** Un día estaba viendo las distintas fobias que había y me dije: "podría hacer un drabble divertido sobre algo así" y salió esto xDD Espero que os haya gustado**(:** Gracias por leer.


End file.
